<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know you're mine (but you look so good it hurts sometimes) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834485">i know you're mine (but you look so good it hurts sometimes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy calls Steve 'Mama' and other feminine names, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Please do not read this if feminization in mpreg is not your thing, Praise Kink, Steve is pregnant and loves being pretty, The feminization depicted is consensual, feminization kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His brain struggles to make sense of what he’s seeing, his vision overtaken with <i>red lace</i> and <i>creamy skin</i> and <i>black stockings</i>, while Steve smiles like the cat that got the cream. His rounded belly is on full display in the bright red nightgown, the sheer fabric draped along his sides, and the red panties he’s wearing stretch sinfully tight over his cock, the tiny little crystals interwoven in the waistband glittering in the sunlight streaming from the window.</p>
<p>Billy feels his knees give out under him and he braces himself on the couch arm, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the blanket hit the floor near him. A soft hand comes out to place itself on his cheek and he shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Just. Hold on a minute. I'm talking to God right now," Billy answers raggedly, his eyes still screwed shut tight but a smile tugging at his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know you're mine (but you look so good it hurts sometimes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a completely self-indulgent piece that is part of a larger mpreg collection, which I basically only write for my best friend and myself because we're both secretly very Into It™. Posting this is an experiment of sorts, and I'm doing so as anonymous because I know mpreg has haters and I'd rather not invite that into my writing life.</p>
<p>In the fic, Billy previously had a daughter named Diana with Steve, which is the Di he references. (Billy HATED being pregnant, Steve loves it, as you will see.) As I warned in the tags, there is heavy feminization of Steve depicted here, with Billy calling him things like "Mama." They are both very into it, and it is a consensual kink.</p>
<p>This oneshot is alternatively titled, "How many cutesy names can Billy call Steve in one fic?"</p>
<p>Real title comes from "Your Body is a Wonderland." Thank you, John Mayer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sweat is dripping down Billy’s forehead when he finally makes it through the front door, stepping into the blessedly cool air-conditioning. It’s the beginning of August and it’s hot as fuck outside, and the garage had been an absolute swamp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m home,” Billy calls, tossing his keys on the side table. All he wants right now is a shower, a cold beer, and <em>Steve</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In here,” Steve calls from nearby. Billy pokes his head into the living room, the smile abruptly falling from his face when he sees Steve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, baby, are you <em>sick</em>?” Billy asks in concern, rushing over to the couch where Steve is bundled under a heavy blanket. He presses a hand to Steve’s forehead to check for a fever, but Steve looks completely fine, if not maybe a bit flushed from the heat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sick. Just have a surprise for you.” Steve grins, and Billy looks at him quizzically. “Come join me under here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like a million degrees, why are you under—” Billy starts, peeling the blanket back, before taking one look at what’s underneath and trailing off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brain struggles to make sense of what he’s seeing, his vision overtaken with <em>red lace</em> and <em>creamy skin</em> and <em>black stockings, </em>while Steve smiles like the cat that got the cream. His rounded belly is on full display in the bright red nightgown, the sheer fabric draped along his sides, and the red panties he’s wearing stretch sinfully tight over his cock, the tiny little crystals interwoven in the waistband glittering in the sunlight streaming from the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy feels his knees give out under him and he braces himself on the couch arm, squeezing his eyes shut as he hears the blanket hit the floor near him. A soft hand comes out to place itself on his cheek and he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just. Hold on a minute. I'm talking to God right now," Billy answers raggedly, his eyes still screwed shut tight but a smile tugging at his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve giggles from beside him, pushing playfully at his chest. "<em>Billy," </em>he whines sweetly, and Billy's eyes snap open, raking his gaze slowly up and down Steve’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you stand up and give me a twirl, baby? Wanna see your pretty outfit," Billy says breathlessly, extricating himself from the couch and pulling Steve up with him. Steve walks to the front of the living room and gives a slow, easy twirl, watching from the corner of his eye as Billy settles in against the cushions and drinks him in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nightgown is made of bright red lace, cinched in just above Steve’s stomach by a shiny red ribbon. The gown splits in the middle and flares out, hanging loosely at Steve’s sides, moving dreamily as he twirls around. The black stockings sit sinfully high on his thighs, the tops decorated with sheer lace, and Billy <em>desperately</em> wants to reach out and run his hands down those smooth, slender legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front of the panties are made of matching red lace, with open sides and jewels decorating the waist, the outline of Steve’s dick straining against the delicate fabric. The back is a thin G-string, connecting to a high waist made of three additional strings stretching across the creamy expanse of Steve’s back. Billy’s mouth starts to water as he stares at Steve’s ass, already imagining how easy it will be to pull the panties to the side and tongue at that gorgeous, tight little hole.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve smiles at him, his fingertips skimming down the rounded curve of his stomach. He’s about five months along, and Steve looks <em>good</em>—he’s all belly, the rest of his body still slender and lovely, and his skin is constantly dewy and glowing. Billy knows he did <em>not </em>look like that when he was carrying Di. Pregnancy definitely agrees more with Steve, and it makes Billy’s gut twist with a deep, aching <em>want.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mere," he implores softly, hooking a finger and gesturing Steve towards his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve walks over and kneels down carefully on the couch, lifting himself up to straddle Billy. Billy closes his eyes, relishing the feel of his cock straining against his jeans as Steve settles into him. He reaches out and splays his hands across the smooth expanse of Steve's rounded stomach, his thumbs stroking across the taut skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is it my birthday?" Billy murmurs softly after a moment, slipping his thumb under one of the straps on Steve's shoulder and smoothing the silky fabric between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," Steve replies sweetly, his voice little more than a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is it Christmas? Did Christmas come early?" Billy tries again, slipping the strap down, trailing his fingertips down the soft skin of Steve's bicep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," Steve replies breathlessly as Billy turns his attention to the front of the outfit, toying with the small, glittery heart charm that rests against the crest of Steve's rounded belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You just felt like getting dressed up for me, baby?" Billy asks, running his hands down the smooth expanse of Steve's back down to the swell of his ass. His dick kicks in his jeans when he feels Steve quiver against him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Yeah</em>," Steve breathes out as Billy leans in to press a kiss to the center of his chest, right above where the lingerie is knitted together into a star. "Wanted to look good for you, Daddy."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy's brain absolutely short-circuits at that, because Steve only reserves <em>Daddy</em> for when he is in a <em>very</em> specific mood—the I-want-you-to-fuck-me-into-the-headboard mood. Billy's <em>favorite</em> Steve mood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look <em>so</em> pretty, angel," Billy murmurs, dipping a hand under the soft fabric of the bra to cup at Steve's breast, thumb across the nipple. Steve keens, throwing his head back and arching up into the touch, and Billy resists the urge to rip off every scrap of fabric in reach. "So <em>good</em> for me, aren't you, baby? You go out and buy this just for Daddy?" He trails his hand down the silky fabric of the gown, his fingertips grazing lightly along Steve's side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mhm," Steve murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Billy's cheek, "Picked it out just for you. Wanted to <em>surprise</em> you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, and you <em>did</em>, kitten, I am <em>so</em> surprised. You could knock me over with a feather right now." Billy grins, slipping his other hand into the bra, massaging the sensitive, swollen skin there. Steve whines softly and Billy captures the sound with a greedy kiss, rolling his hips up and luxuriating in the feel of Steve pressing down into him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck,</em> baby,” Billy growls, reaching down to dig his fingers into the meat of Steve’s ass, “Tell me what you want me to do to you, angel, I’ll do anything you want. Wanna make you feel good, for gettin’ so pretty for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I um, wanna,” Billy reaches down to press a hand against Steve’s cock, trailing a fingertip along the panties, which are damp to the touch, “I wanna <em>ride you. </em>Want you to watch me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy groans and presses his face to Steve’s neck, kissing the underside of his jaw. “Love the sound of that,” Billy replies raggedly, “You wanna do it right here, doll?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve reaches into the couch cushions and returns with a bottle of lube, pressing it purposefully into Billy’s hand and nodding. Billy leans up to press a searing kiss to Steve’s lips as he gently lifts him up and lays him down onto the couch, pulling apart only for the few seconds it takes to rip off his shirt and frantically unbuckle and pull off his jeans. He can see Steve’s face turning a delicate shade of pink once it becomes clear that Billy hadn’t bothered with underwear today. Billy’s cock is weeping cum at the tip, rock-hard and flushed pink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On or off, baby?” Billy asks as he kneels back down onto the couch, tugging at the panties. There’s a gorgeous wet spot on the front already and Steve’s cock looks ready to rip its way through.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve smiles, licking his lips. “<em>On</em>,” he says, and Billy groans, his cock twitching, before burying his face between Steve’s legs. He takes his sweet time kissing the insides of Steve’s thighs, Steve quivering under his touch, before mouthing at his dick through the fabric, sucking lightly at the head. Tiny mewling sounds fall from Steve’s mouth at the contact and Billy grinds down into the couch on instinct, so <em>ready </em>to touch but wanting to stretch this out as long as possible, make it fucking <em>good</em> for Steve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sucks a deep, red mark into the inside of Steve’s right thigh, watching the damp spot in the red fabric growing bigger, before pulling the panties aside and gingerly spreading Steve’s legs apart. Billy presses a gentle kiss to the pretty pink hole, dipping his tongue into it teasingly, Steve arching up into the wet heat of his mouth. He <em>loves </em>Steve like this, gorgeous and pliant, ready to take him. He tongues at Steve for a little while longer, listens to the noises he’s making get progressively breathier and higher, before he finally pulls away and slicks up his fingers with lube.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One finger goes in, straight to the knuckle, and Steve cries out Billy’s name. “So tight for me, princess,” Billy murmurs, leaning down to brush his lips against Steve’s, “So <em>perfect</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Billy,</em>” Steve whines, breathlessly, arching up as Billy hooks his finger inside him before swiftly adding a second. Billy can see Steve’s nipples straining against the thin fabric of the bra and slips a strap all the way down, exposing the pretty pink peak, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it with the lightest scrape of teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve lets out an <em>anguished</em> kind of groan at that, his hands immediately flying up to tangle themselves in Billy’s hair. Billy adds a third finger as he laves his tongue over the swollen, sensitive nub before leaning over to take the other nipple into his mouth. Steve’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted in ecstasy, grinding down onto Billy’s fingers and tugging roughly at his roots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m <em>ready</em>, Daddy,” Steve manages to breathe out, once Billy has fucked him good and deep with three fingers. Billy grabs the lube with shaking hands, spreading it on his cock as Steve watches, his eyes dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here, baby,” Billy murmurs, kissing Steve gently as he helps him sit up. Billy settles back deep into the couch, giving Steve plenty of room as he hauls himself over Billy’s lap, raised up on his knees. His belly grazes the smooth planes of Billy’s chest, and Billy sucks in a breath, his skin prickling from the contact. “You look so <em>gorgeous</em>, Mama,” Billy whispers, stroking a thumb across the taut skin, “Want you like this all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could have<em> more</em>, if you wanted,” Steve whispers, wrapping his arms around the back of Billy’s neck as he lines himself up, “I could give you more.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve sinks down then and Billy gasps, overwhelmed by the tight, delicious heat of him from this angle. Billy’s hands come up to rest on Steve’s hips as he continues gently lowering himself down until he bottoms out, a breathy moan escaping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d give me more, huh?” Billy asks breathlessly as Steve starts to move, circling his hips as he bobs up and down. It feels unbelievable, and Steve is a fucking <em>vision</em>, flushed cheeks and glassy eyes and pretty, parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah</em>,” Steve whispers back, smiling as he strokes his thumb across Billy’s cheekbone, “I wanna give you everything you want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, <em>you’re</em> everything I want, sweetheart,” Billy murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s collarbone and trailing a finger lightly down his hip, “But if you want me to put more babies in you, just say the word. You know how much I love seeing you all pretty and <em>full</em> like this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve whines at the praise, picking up his rhythm and Billy starts bucking his hips upwards to match. He slips the bra aside so he can lick and suck at Steve’s tits, his nipples swollen and red, and Steve sobs at the sensation. Billy hums in satisfaction as he rolls one of the nipples between his teeth and fucks up into Steve, his brain starting to go hazy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” Billy asks, pushing back Steve’s hair from his forehead, glistening with sweat. Steve shakes his head, his eyelashes fluttering as Billy bucks up into him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, just wanna cum from your dick and your <em>mouth</em>,” Steve pants, pulling Billy back in towards his chest. Billy grins and resumes his work, Steve <em>keening</em> from the sensation of his tongue and teeth, moving his hips faster. The sound is obscene, the wet slapping of skin, and Billy might just <em>die</em> from how good Steve looks like this, flushed and panting and <em>bouncing</em> on Billy’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have <em>such</em> pretty tits, Mama,” he whispers, flicking his tongue against a nipple, “So pretty for Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve groans, pulling tightly enough at Billy’s hair for him to see stars, as he continues the punishing pace he’s set, Billy matching his thrusts. Billy can feel his orgasm starting, coiling low and hot in his belly, and he pulls back to look at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘m gonna come soon, angel,” Billy murmurs, splaying his hands across Steve’s swollen tummy, smiling when he feels a gentle kick against his hand, “You want my cum in you, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy feels Steve reach behind him for a moment, slowing his pace, before coming back with a glittery plug in his hand. Billy feels all the breath leave his lungs as Steve starts moving again, handing him the plug. “Want your cum to stay in me <em>all night long</em>,” Steve whispers, and Billy immediately shoves his orgasm back, bucking his hips up wildly into Steve and thumbing over his nipples, determined to get Steve there first but needing to<em> watch</em> it happen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna come for Daddy, sweetheart? Can I watch you, see how pretty you look?” Steve lets himself fall forward, pressing their foreheads together, and lets out a slow, soft whine as Billy meets each thrust of his hips. “God, you’re so <em>beautiful</em>, Mama. So pretty with my little girl in you. You’re doing so <em>good</em> for me.” He twists one of Steve’s nipples between his fingers, smoothing his thumb gently across the other one, waiting patiently for Steve to fall over the edge. He can feel it coming soon, with the way Steve is starting to tighten around him, and all it takes is one more, “All dolled up and gorgeous for me, Daddy can’t <em>wait</em> to see you come,” before Steve is crying out and collapsing against Billy. With a few more thrusts Billy is following suit, his hand digging into the slippery fabric of the stockings as he lets the sensation wash over him, shooting heavily inside of Steve. It’s the longest time he’s ever spent coming, even takes him to the brink of passing out. When it does finally end, he falls slack against Steve’s chest with a groan, panting heavily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve hums in satisfaction, wriggling his hips ever so slightly on Billy’s dick, Billy laughing at the squelching sound it makes. “Was it good, baby?” he asks, even though he <em>knows</em> it was, knows it by Steve’s half-lidded eyes and the dreamy smile tugging at his pretty pink lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>So</em> good,” Steve murmurs, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck and leaning in to steal a dizzying kiss. Billy sighs contentedly, licking into Steve’s mouth and gently stroking up and down Steve’s legs, relishing the feel of the silky stockings under his calloused hands. He smiles when he feels Steve shiver.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did we ruin these?” Billy asks, running a hand down the wet front of the panties. He sees a drop of cum clinging to the inside of Steve’s leg and catches it on his finger, sucking it into his mouth. Steve watches him with wide, bright eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They lived a good life,” Steve replies, giggling, before Billy picks up the plug and holds it up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready?” Billy asks, feeling his breath catch in his throat as Steve nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wraps his arms around Steve’s back and lays him down onto the couch, following him down, careful not to slip out. Billy sits there for a moment, just gazing at Steve, and Steve flushes under the attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you thinking about?” Steve asks softly, groaning as Billy slowly slips out, using his fingers to gingerly cover his hole and keep the cum inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Putting more babies inside of you,” Billy answers honestly, grinning as he fits the plug into Steve’s hole and presses it inside. Steve gasps, his eyes fluttering shut, as he adjusts to the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Billy,</em>” Steve whines, gesturing for him to come closer. Billy gingerly slots himself between Steve and the back of the couch, laying on his side and stroking his hand over the warm skin of Steve’s rounded belly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so in love with you, do you know that?” Billy asks softly, says it like it’s <em>casual</em>, but they both know it’s not. They both know that Billy never thought he was going to love someone like this, <em>ever,</em> until Steve came along.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve giggles and turns his head to look at Billy. “I did know that. And I’m so in love with you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It makes me <em>crazy</em>, how good you look like this,” Billy whispers roughly. “And then you put on <em>lingerie</em>? In my favorite fucking color, no less?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like getting you all worked up,” Steve answers, laughing softly as he threads their fingers together over his belly. Billy can feel their daughter kicking up against his hands, and he thinks she must be pretty damn happy, too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, consider me<em> worked up</em>,” Billy murmurs, nipping at Steve’s ear lobe. Steve shivers as Billy trails his finger down his hip before hooking a hand through the band of the panties. “Now, ‘m gonna take you upstairs and suck you off until you can’t see straight. That sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve moans as Billy presses a kiss to his neck. “<em>Fuck</em>, yes,” is all Steve can manage before Billy’s pulling him off the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Billy grins, all teeth, before leaning in to whisper against Steve’s lips,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure today’s not my birthday?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p><hr/>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve's lingerie inspiration:<br/><a href="https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/red-flyaway-open-back-babydoll-8.png">Front</a><br/><a href="https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/red-flyaway-open-back-babydoll-12.png">Back</a></p>
<p>Cheers~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>